White Xmas
The White Xmas heist is a loud-only heist in Payday 2, released on December 4, 2014, in Update #48. The crew has been contracted by Vlad to reclaim his shipment of Colombian cocaine as the plane transporting it was crashed by his drunk Bosnian-Norwegian brother-in-law. The crew must escort Vlad's brother-in-law to safety to prevent interrogation by the police to find out if he is connected to Vlad, while taking any valuables (and toast) they can find. Objectives # Locate the crash site # Escort the pilot to the lumber yard # Signal the helicopter with a flare # Wait for the helicopter # Find loot (optional) # Escape Walkthrough Approaching the crash site, players have to push the pilot into moving by shouting. Rising only when encouraged, he moves at the speed of a tied hostage and will head for the lumber mill on his own; however, he will occasionally pause to catch his breath, drink from a bottle, vomit, or collapse and require further interaction before he will move again. With the pilot resting in the mill, players must light a flare and wait for the helicopter to arrive. Throughout the heist, the pilot's dropped payload will occasionally fall from the trees it landed in, prompting loot to randomly spawn around the map. Though loot is entirely optional, most falling presents will contain pure cocaine, which can mean a sizeable payout if players endure waves. Once the helicopter arrives at one of four spawns, players must shout at the pilot to send him to the helicopter; again, he will head to the chopper himself, but will need prompting whenever he falls. Once the pilot is on board, the helicopter will extract him, and players must then light another flare at the lumber yard and wait for the next chopper. Once the last chopper appears, players must load any loot they wish to take, and board the chopper to complete the heist. It should be noted that the presents will continue to fall indefinitely, and that the chopper must leave after a short period of time (even if no bags have been loaded in); if it leaves without the crew, players must light another flare and wait for it for its return to leave or load it again. There is a maximum of 120 bags in the White Xmas heist. Strategy * Try using the lumber mill as staging base. You are required to go there to light the flare each time, and it has zip-lines to all helicopter locations. * Try to move in groups of 2. While spreading out covers more ground to look for presents, especially on Very Hard and upwards it might get very frustrating getting to a downed teammate with the many cops around, constantly spawning, and very little line of sight due to the dense vegetation. * Keep an eye out, as only the presents that spawn after the pilot is safe have a yellow outline, but there are many more spread throughout the map. * Try to stay up and alive. If players are aiming to survive as long as they can, the map should be treated like a Death Wish attempt even on lower difficulties. Only the first wave will end (time depends on difficulty), the second wave will be endless. By carefully managing supplies, maximizing damage output, and carefully balancing perks and loadouts, players can hold out as long as possible. If you happen to be in custody after the second wave has started, you're out for good. * Assuming players aren't playing with an "all or nothing" attitude, it's vital to keep track of team status and accepting when to cut your losses and leave. Granted, it's frustrating to leave loot behind or leave before finding the toast, but leaving early can be the difference between a sizeable cash and XP reward or absolutely nothing. * Be''' very' aware of the presence of Cloakers, especially so in this map as their camouflaged uniforms can blend in with the foliage and due to the fact that their traditional holler have been replaced with a low-volume jingle which makes the task of locating one more difficult than usual. Variations * The helicopter can arrive at 4 different locations each time the flare is used. Bain will announce the location shortly before the helicopter arrives. * At the lumber mill either the right or left roller door will be open. * X'mas presents spawn in different locations and there can be 0 to 2 presents per location. Death Wish changes *This is one of the few heists where there are no particular changes from lower difficulties to Death Wish, aside from the GenSec units deploying in. Achievements Trivia * It is the first seasonal/event heist '''not' to be contracted by Bain. * The Almir's Toast is a giant piece of toast (with cheese on top) found randomly inside Christmas presents. It's transported in a green heavy duffel bag and has to be secured in the chopper in order for the achievement to be completed. It's one of the most valuable loot bags in the game, yielding the same amount of money as a single Turret Part. However, the Meth still outprices it, being 1,350,000 on Overkill. * When throwing the cocaine, be careful not to throw it into the rotors of the helicopter, as doing so will destroy the bag. * Cloakers in this heist will wear Santa hats. ** The whistling noise when they charge is also replaced with the sound of jingle bells. * This map is very good for those looking to acquire all sniper achievements (Normal or Hard). ** The law enforcers rappeling from their choppers go down slowly enough for the player to pick them off without much effort, thus making the Death From Below Nagant achievement more trivial than it usually is. ** The chasm and open space allows for easy 40m shots (Far, Far Away). ** Many snipers will spawn (Taste of Their Own Medicine, also good for the Commando 553 achievement). ** There are ziplines to go around (Didn't See That Coming Did You? and Last Action Villain) even if they go quite fast. ** The three over the chasm allows multiple kill shots easily (Double and Triple Kill). ** Lastly, the sheer amount of opposition encountered during this map's neverending asault waves also presents an opportunity for one to unlock the They Drew First Blood, Not Me achievement. X'mas Presents 2014-12-05 00003.jpg|The rare Almir's Toast XMasAlmir.jpg|Trash loot: Almir doll XMasCoke.jpg|Pure Cocaine XMasDuck.jpg|Trash loot: Giant duck XMasJewelry.jpg|Loose Jewelry XMasLion.jpg|Trash loot: Lion plushie XMasMoney.jpg|Money Bundle XMasSenpei.jpg|Trash loot: "Senpai-dozer" bobblehead XMasMedic.jpg|Doctor Bag (2 charges) XMasAmmo.jpg|Ammo Bag (3 uses) Helicopter Locations The names in quotations are what Bain will call them just before they arrive. HeliAntenna.jpg|By the "Antenna" HeliValley.jpg|By the "Train Yard" HeliLumber.jpg|By the "Lumber Mill" HeliCrash.jpg|By the "Wrecked Plane/Crash Site" Video Official PAYDAY Xmas Carol 2014|PAYDAY 2 White Xmas trailer Payday 2 Official Soundtrack - 34 Ho Ho Ho (Assault)|Ho Ho Ho - White Xmas Soundtrack Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Loud-Only Heists Category:Heists contracted by Vlad